Wound
by jung keysha
Summary: (YunJae) mengapa cinta itu sesulit ini. kim jaejoong yang mencintai dengan ketulusan harus menelan kepedihan dan jung yunho yang tidak mengerti akan cinta.
1. Chapter 1

Wound

Pairing : Yunjae

Disclaimer : DBSK, Suju, dan etc milik mereka sendiri

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo, dll

Don't like don't read

 **Prolog**

Luka ini lebih menyakitkan dari luka biasa. Luka yang terlihat, bisa disentuh, dan mudah diobati. Bahkan luka itu lebih indah dari luka ini. Luka dimana kau berpikir kau dicintai tapi tak pernah dicintai. Ketika mataku selalu menggambarkan dirimu. Aku tak pernah sadar atau mungkin aku cuma melindungi diriku dari sebuah kepedihan. Akan cinta yang tak terbalas.

 **Kim Jaejoong**

Aku ingin mengenal apa itu cinta? Cinta yang bergelora yang membuat jantung ini tidak karuan, berdebar-debar, dan sesaknya menahan kerinduan. aku sudah mencoba segalanya untuk mengenal cinta. Entah dengan mempunyai kekasih, one night stand, atau menjadi simpanan. Semuanya kulakukan untuk mengenalmu. Cinta. Cinta yang kata sebagian orang mudah dirasakan dan ditemukan. Tapi untukku, kenapa sesulit ini?

 **Jung Yunho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wound**

 **Pairing : Yunjae**

 **Disclaimer : DBSK, SUJU, SNSD dan etc milik mereka sendiri**

 **Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo, dll**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Keterangan umur :**

 **Yunho : 17 tahun**

 **Jaejoong : 17 tahun**

 **Boa : 25 tahun**

 **Chapter 1 "Persahabatan antara jung yunho dan kim jaejoong yang sudah terjalin selama 3 tahun"**

"Yunho tunggu aku…" Jaejoong berlari dengan terengah-engah mengejar Yunho yang berlari lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

"Hahaha kejar aku Jae kalau kau bisa. Perlihatkan padaku kalau kau laki-laki bukan perempuan" ejek Yunho dengan lidah terjulur.

Jung Yunho brengsek. Beraninya dia meremehkanku. Lihat saja Yun, kalau kau sudah kutangkap. Takkan kumaafkan batin Jaejoong dengan smirknya.

Mereka terus berlarian saling mengejar hingga tanpa sadar Yunho menabrak Boa. "Maafkan aku yaa nunna" Yunho terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan Boa yang memandang tak berkedip padanya.

"Nunna. Pinjam tasmu yaa" Jaejoong mulai tertawa setan. Duaakk Jaejoong melempar tas Boa dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aduhh, kepalaku. Kim Jaejoong kau yang melakukan semua inikan" marah Yunho. Yunho berlari menyusul Jaejoong dengan muka yang masam sambil membawa tas.

"Rasakan Yun. Kau yang mulai duluan jangan salahkan aku. Hahaha" tawa Jaejoong dengan gembira. "Gomawo nunna sudah meminjamkan tas" kata Jaejoong

Boa hanya mengangguk pada Jaejoong dan terus menatap Yunho yang sedang berlari.

Kau akan tahu akibatnya Jae batin Yunho

Yunho mulai memukul Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang merasa kesakitan balik memukul Yunho. Perkelahianpun tidak terelakkan lagi.

"Jaejoong.. Yunho hentikan…" Boa menjewer telinga Jaejoong dan Yunho. "Kalian ini selalu seperti ini yaa. Tidak pernah berubah dari dulu selalu bertengkar lalu berbaikan lagi. Apa kalian tidak lelah? Sekarang pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan kumpulkan tugas kalian besok pagi ke mejaku. Kalau ada kesalahan sedikit saja kalian tahukan akibatnya Joongie.. Yunnie…" ancam boa

"Nunna jangan panggil kami dengan Joongie dan Yunnie lagi. Kami sudah besar" bantah Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Jae lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum nenek sihir itu memberikan tugas tambahan pada kita" bisik Yunho

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kata Yunho. Kami me..nge..rti nu..nna. Kami permi..si.." Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk berlari bersamanya.

Jaejoong yang masih kesal kemudian berteriak pada Boa "Nunna juga tidak pernah berubah tetap pemarah seperti dulu… hahaha tawa Jaejoong membahana.

"Kau benar Jaejoong ah. Boa nunna tetap seperti nenek sihir" tambah Yunho

Mereka tertawa bersama sambil berangkulan tanpa sadar jantung Jaejoong mulai berdebar dengan keras.

"Dasar berandal kecil" kekeh Boa yang melihat mereka berlari dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Akhirnya kita sampai Jae. Lelah sekali yaa berlari terus seperti ini. ini karena kau sie yang cari gara-gara dengan melemparku dengan tas Boa nunna jadi tanpa sadar aku mengajakmu bertengkar dan kita malah dimarahi Boa nunna" keluh Yunho…

"Kau ini selalu menyalahkanku ya Yun, itu juga karena kau yang mulai mengejekku. Jika kau tidak mengejekku, semua tidak akan jadi seperti ini" bantah Jaejoong.

"Iya. Iya… maafkan aku Jae. Aku salah" sesal Yunho. "Kau ini selalu keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah yaa Jae tapi kau tetap sahabatku dan aku menyayangimu" senyum Yunho. "Aku pulang dulu yaa Jae. Eommaku akan marah jika aku pulang terlambat" Yunho berlalu pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong.

Jejoong menatap sendu saat kepergian Yunho lalu Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah. Eomma. "Jae pulang" kata Jaejoong sambil meletakkan sepatu ke dalam raknya.

"Kau sudah pulang Jae. Segera mandi dan turun ke ruang makan. Appamu sebentar lagi pulang" perintah Kim Yoona.

"Baik eomma" Jaejoong segera berlari ke kamarnya kemudian melaksanakan perintah eommanya. Setelah selesai Jaejoong segera pergi ke ruang makan. "Hallo appa eomma" sapa Jaejoong dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Cepat duduk ke tempatmu dan kita akan mulai makan malamnya" perintah Hangeng, appa Jaejoong/

"Baik appa" Jaejoong segera duduk dan mulai makan malamnya.

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah yang baru Jae" tanya Hangeng.

"Baik appa, aku tetap sekelas dengan Yunho seperti biasa dan kami bertemu Boa nunna. Boa nunna menjadi guru di sekolah kami. Appa tahu, Boa nunna semakin galak saja. Hari pertama sekolah sudah diberi tugas" cerita Jaejoong

"Benarkah? Berarti appa dapat mempercayakanmu pada Boa Jae. Appa sudah lelah dengan kenakalanmu yang selalu membuat appa dipanggil pihak sekolah" syukur Hangeng

"Appa. Aku ini tidak nakal. Aku hanya menikmati masa remaja. Bukankah nilaiku selalu bagus dan masa depanku juga sudah appa tentukan. Paling tidak ijinkan aku bersenang-senang appa.. " mohon Jaejoong

Hangeng terdiam mendengar penuturan anak semata wayangnya. "Baiklah Jae. Lakukanlah apapun yang ingin kau lakukan tapi kau harus berjanji pada appa saat umurmu 27 tahun kau harus menggantikanku menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan kita" tutur Hangeng.

"Baik appa. Jae janji"

Selesai makan Jaejoong langsung bergegas pergi ke kamarnya dan merenungkan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Entah kenapa aku selalu berdebar saat bersamamu Yun. Apa aku mencintaimu yaa? Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti salah. Ini hanya perasaanku saja. Besok akan kupastikan apa aku mencintaimu atau tidak batin jaejoong sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya.

Jika ini cinta maka aku akan memendamnya dalam hatiku tanpa mengharapkan sebuah balasan. Jika bukan aku akan pergi ke gereja untuk mengucap syukur. Bagaimanapun aku berharap ini bukan cinta karena cinta ini cinta terlarang. Tidak pantas untuk diperjuangkan janji Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

 **TBC**

Mian pendek banget. Entahlah aku cuma bisa menulis sampai sini saja. Mohon beri kritik dan saran yaa. Aku penulis baru jadi yaa begini hasilnya :D :D


End file.
